Tempestade dos Dias
by Marie67
Summary: "Nunca mais vá embora, ele disse acariciando o rosto marcado de sol de Gon. Não quero ninguém além de você, contou a ele com mais carícias. Assim, ele sabia falar como ninguém." Gon viaja a intercâmbio e volta para ver Killua, e os dois resolvem o que ficou em espera por meses, e encontram dilemas à sua frente. UA, personagens mais velhos do que na obra original.
1. O Devaneio

O dia era tão branco que Killua não aguentava mais ver essa cor. Nem sentir tanto frio. A cidade onde estava há dois anos era mordente no inverno, e ficava completamente pura em branco e cinza. Por não aguentar mais a visão da janela, ou o vácuo do apartamento, ou ainda para amenizar os sintomas da gripe, deitou-se. Dormiu por horas não identificadas e não contadas, horas borradas e com gosto de metal em sua língua. Horas com sensação de cobertor e névoa do aquecedor. O colchão ainda estava sobre o chão - não teve a decência de comprar uma cama ainda, embora dispusesse do dinheiro. A sala de seu minúsculo apartamento tinha virado um mar de cobertores, travesseiros e papéis de doces, e, surpreedentemente, caixas de cigarro espreitando traiçoeiras, denunciando seu novo hábito que viera com a maioridade. Fumar era estúpido. Porém, Killua andava se sentindo imensamente estúpido.

Não sabia muito bem se naquele mar de desorganização e branco ele derivava acordado ou dormindo. A linha entre esses dois ainda era uma coisa complicada para Killua. Dormia acordado. De vez em quando, no campo acordado, lembrava-se dos irmãos, ou de que tinha de pagar um punhado de contas, de que precisava lavar sua louça e roupas, de que não podia mais faltar aulas - e então lembrava de que estava em férias - e de uma série de trivialidades. No meio destas, brotava o extremo oposto do trivial: o ausente, Gon.

Mas não adiantava ficar cultivando e alimentando a ausência do rapaz moreno, e então voltava a focar nas presenças materiais de sua vida recentemente independente. Inútil independência. Servia apenas para apodrecer gripado no chão de carpete, pois os remédios eram inúteis, seu corpo era traiçoeiro, o frio era um exército inteiro poderosamente armado. Estava dormindo, dormindo profundamente, quando ouviu batidas na porta no sonho doce e ardido que sonhava. Não, era só a garganta que ardia...

Quem batia? Estava em ilusão, ele tinha a capacidade de sonhar consciente de que era apenas sonho. Seria Gon? Um de seus irmãos? Uma das garotas que insistiam em se interessar por ele? A porta de mentira logo logo se abriria. Mas que toque toque incessante.

"Killua!" gritou a presença neurológica atrás da porta. Era a voz de Gon, ou pelo menos sua reprodução.

"Está dormindo?" E Killua estava, de fato. Dormindo e devaneando.

A porta então se abriu, denunciou o gemido de suas dobradiças. Ouviu passos. Não, sentiu passos. Ora. Tinha um gosto de realidade. Seus sentidos felinos estavam tão debilitados que quis se bater por não saber distinguir passos reais de fictícios.

Até que teve uma certeza de ferro de que não sonhava, e nem dormia mais. Fora tocado, ou melhor, balançado, por um par de mãos fortes. Estava sendo observado por um par de olhos amarelados. Estava sendo cegado por um sorriso amistoso que derreteria toda a neve.

- Eu voltei da viagem - anunciou a voz de Gon, deleitosa - vou ficar para as férias. Eu vim te ver.

O Killua adormecido em partes que ele era só conseguiu olhar incrédulo para o genuínamente real Gon Freecs que o olhava de cima, agachado com uma mochila gigantesca de viagem nas costas e mais umas duas menores nas mãos. E a chave de seu apartamento. É claro... Gon tinha a chave. Aquele estúpido. Não tinha cerimônia. Não ligou para avisar que viria. Veio direto do voo, ele foi concluindo enquanto acordava. E tossiu em espanto e doença por bons segundos.

- Killua! Você.. está péssimo - ele silvou, segurando-o pelas costas e largando as bagagens no chão.

- Eu estou bem - respondeu - e... por que não ligou, idiota? Eu teria preparado alguma coisa...

- Você não faz comida normalmente, é? - Gon lhe perguntou duvidoso, se levantando e se espreguiçando, enquanto andava em círculos pela saleta.

- É claro que eu faço - retrucou - mas você não deve querer qualquer coisa. Eu tenho café de hoje, e uns pães, e biscoitos.

- É o bastante. Eu não vim comer. Eu vim te ver.

Seu coração estava desgovernado enquanto tateava pelos armários atrás de algo para oferecer a Gon. Sentia algo trêmulo e sinuoso no estômago, parecia com uma felicidade, com alívio, tinha um gosto de surpresa. Estava finalmente feliz de verdade? Gon estava bem ali, se espreguiçando em sua sala, cuspindo palavras quentes que Killua tinha esquecido o gosto, a sensação de ouvir da boca dele. Depois de toda a tempestade de dias que passara lhe respondendo as cartas e esperando que voltasse, ele estava bem ali. Houve noites onde engoliu lágrimas pesadas porque não conseguia mais esperar. E teve de esperar tanto. Estava afobado e trêmulo, e até deixou um prato cair enquanto tentava organizar biscoitos nele. O barulho trouxe Gon.

- O que fez aí? - ele perguntou.

- Um acidente. E peguei algo pra você comer. Vem, e depois eu limpo isso - estabeleceu, levando as embalagens para sala, com duas xícaras de café requentado.

Comeram e beberam numa conversa que mais parecia um monólogo: Gon contava, Killua comentava e o deixava continuar. Ele contou de todas as pessoas diferentes que viu. Contou da pobreza e das dificuldades do país onde estivera. Contou do calor, e de como ele certamente estaria logo tão resfriado como Killua pelo choque térmico. Confabulou alegremente sobre o jeito como as pessoas o tratavam, feliz com tudo aquilo. A pele de Gon estava num tom mais escuro e alaranjado, provavelmente pelo sol forte do país onde estava. Seu cabelo usualmente espetado estava mais baixo. Ele tinha criado um pouco de barba. Seu rosto tinha ficado um pouco mais quadrado. Ele tinha crescido um tanto. Killua se perguntou se tinha mudado também aos olhos dele. O rosto que lhe fornecia uma alegria instantânea estava diferente, mas a sensação ao vê-lo era a mesma. Killua se pegou sorrindo de lado enquanto notava os cantos e mudanças do rosto do outro, e isso fez suas bochechas avermelharem.

- Não é o máximo? Eu aprendi muito - Gon exclamou, finalizando seu relato.

- Tenho certeza que sim - respondeu - exatamente como você contava nas cartas. Eu só estive estudando e mantendo o apartamento...

- Isso é uma coisa muito boa também, Killua.

- Espero que seja. Não é muito excitante, na verdade.

- Pra mim, é bom saber que você está se mantendo, e que está bem. Eu pensava muito nisso lá, sabe? - ele contou despretensioso, com a boca na borda da xícara, mordiscando a porcelana.

Mal sabia o outro, mas a menção de que era lembrado por Gon no mar de experiências de seu intercâmbio fez seu coração se aquecer e seu rosto também. Soprou no vapor da xícara e bebeu o calor enquanto olhava para o lado, escondendo seu deleite involuntário.

- Tanta coisa interessante e você pensando em mim. Eu me viro.

- Mas é normal, não é? Não ia esquecer de você só por ter ido para outro país. Você é importante.

- Se você acha - desedenhou enquanto se levantava, levando o prato vazio e as duas xícaras.

Gon nada respondeu enquanto o seguia até a cozinha apertada, atencioso. Killua lavou mecanicamente a louça, e após isso, catou pedaço por pedaço do prato que quebrara antes. E enquanto o fazia, Gon se agachou bem à sua frente.

- É claro que acho. Sempre achei. Não deu pra ver quando eu saí para o aeroporto, Killua?

Quando olhou para o outro, viu que estavam ineditamente próximos. Não, ineditamente era uma mentira. Quando viu Gon tão próximo dele, a lembrança mais traiçoeira de sua vida inteira roubou seus pensamentos. Ele falava de um outro acontecimento, que Killua também jurava ter sido um sonho. Ele se lembrava de que dormira no banco do aeroporto, na noite que Gon partira para outro país. Ele o acompanhara até lá, e Mito estava junto, mas não na hora em que aconteceu aquilo. Naquele sono pela metade, Killua sentiu... um beijo.

Mas quando acordou, não acreditou por evidência alguma que havia sido um beijo de verdade. E desde então esteve em dúvida, pensando se Gon realmente o havia dado aquele capricho ou não.

Está aí a parte um de uma pequena história sobre os dois. Esperam que curtam, logo terão mais!


	2. Palavras Engolidas

Estavam bem parados em um impasse, enquanto tentavam remover o vidro quebrado do chão. E tentavam revolver uma memória que podia ser verdadeira, ou não podia. Aquilo incomodava Killua como um zunido, e então perguntou, reunindo a coragem.

– Do que está falando? - questionou, interrompendo o catar do vidro.

– Não é nada, não - Gon espantou o assunto com um sorriso.

Terminada a limpeza, os dois se moveram em conversa pouca até o quarto em que Killua dormia. Lá havia outro colchão no chão, porém este era bem maior e tinha mais roupa de cama. Enquanto Gon o seguia até lá, ele pensou o quanto era estranho que negava a presença de muitas pessoas naquele cômodo, mas não a de Gon. Era tão natural como ir à sala. O moreno praticamente habitava seu apartamento quando não estava em viagem, então, Killua percebeu, era muito natural que dividissem quarto, ás vezes roupas, que dividissem tudo sem questionar. Quando foi abrir os paineis da janela, viu que o céu deixava de ser branco para se tornar cinza gelo. Era a noite vindo.

– Está tarde... - Gon lamentou, se desfazendo de parte das pesadas roupas de frio que vestia.

Killua prontamente recolheu os casacos e foi procurar um lugar para pendurá-los, mas continuou ecoando a conversa pelos cômodos.

– Tch, Gon. Não precisa nem pedir para passar a noite aqui, não é? Mas aviso de novo, não vai jantar nem um décimo do que ia ser com a sua tia...

– Eu ajudo você... você sabe fazer o quê? A tia Mito só pode me receber daqui a alguns dias...

O tom carinhoso era outra saudade que de vez em quando se esgueirava por seus pensamentos, e um sorriso tolo mostrou isso abertamente.

– Sei fazer macarrão - anunciou da área de serviço para o quarto, agradecendo pela distância que escondia de Gon o misto de excitação e felicidade que ia sentindo em escalada.

Um silêncio momentâneo se seguiu, onde Killua sentiu-se roubado pelo cheiro almiscarado e quente que os casacos do outro tinham, lá no fundo. Levou o rosto mais para perto e fechou os olhos. Sentiu as notas de areia, sabonete, da colônia que Gon ocasionalmente se lembrava de usar, mas não sempre. Pareceu passar uma eternidade ouvindo o que todas aquelas notas tinham para contar.

– Aprendeu com a sua mãe?

– Não - respondeu em alerta, retirado de seu devaneio - bem... foi uma menina que me ensinou.

Killua notou que não tinha mais motivo algum para permanecer conversando a distância com Gon, mas o assunto que começara a surgir parecia ser mais confortável sem contato visual.

– Que menina? - ele foi além, com aquela curiosidade de chamas que tinha.

– Uma menina que costumava vir aqui - desviou novamente o assunto.

– Uma namorada? - as palavras fizeram Killua se preocupar profundamente.

Pois Gon estava certo. April tinha sido uma namorada. Ela lhe ensinou a cozinhar algumas coisas. Ela lhe deu seus segundos beijos - pois o primeiro tinha sido aquele no aeroporto - e lhe tocara o corpo, mas de um jeito que ele não conseguia sentir coisa alguma senão um queimar abaixo do abdômen. April era uma menina agradavelmente bonita, tinha lábios carnudos e um cabelo bagunçado como o dele, mas o dela era negro e longo. Mas era só isso e um pouco de distração para Killua. Nunca tinha se sentido muito bem com aquilo, pois sentia que a moça gostava muito dele, mas ele não sabia devolver. Ele encontrava satisfação em ouvir sua voz e em não estar sozinho todos os dias, também. Não telefonava para Gon enquanto ela estava no apartamento. Um dia, Killua lhe disse que não podia continuar com ela por gostar de outra pessoa, e não conseguiu até hoje explicar aquilo em palavras pretas e brancas. Mas sabia que tinha sido mais um desvio.

– Não tudo isso, Gon... era uma amiga. - e começou a voltar para o quarto.

– Entendi - o moreno respondeu, já deitado de barriga para baixo perto do aquecedor.

Killua ficou um tanto sem reação quando o encontrou ali bem em seu chão, usando os braços de travesseiro, olhando despreocupado para ele. Percebeu, pensando em April, a diferença que as duas presenças tinham, a diferença do gosto, a diferença da reação. A presença de Gon espantou o branco e o frio, devagar, palavra por palavra e gesto por gesto.

– Killua - Gon murmurou, sentando-se na ponta do colchão - eu senti falta de ficar aqui. Eu senti a sua falta... não é a mesma coisa viajar por aí sozinho. - e sorriu abertamente para ele, num golpe baixo que imediatamente fez Killua se sentir flutuante e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Traiçoeiro, inocente, traiçoeiro.

– Hn - murmurou, não encontrando as palavras - eu... senti falta de ter alguém conhecido por perto, também.

– É que eu gosto disso. Passar a noite na sua casa sem me preocupar. Quando você ainda morava com a sua família isso era meio impossível, lembra?

– Era mesmo. Mas quando eu me mudei, você não quis mais sair daqui...

– Mas você quer que eu fique, certo? - ele quis saber.

E Killua só tinha uma resposta, mas ela se transformou em pergunta. Ele queria como pouco quis coisas na vida que Gon ficasse. E sabia que por aquela noite, ele ficaria. Mas ficaria na próxima? E em outras? Quase conseguia enxergar as mãos frias e etéreas do desecontro, da distância e das falhas que ele mesmo poderia cometer tirando a sua certeza.

– Gon - e sentou-se bem perto dele - do que você estava falando mais cedo, na cozinha?

Viu uma coisa bastante atípica acontecer no rosto de Gon: a dúvida e um certo medo, enquanto viu o rubor tomar seu rosto. Só era possível ver de perto na pele que o rapaz tinha, aquele rubor. Ele estava envergonhado e como era o costume não sabia esconder, assim denunciou o beiço que fez com a boca.

– Você não se lembra? - lamentou o moreno, enquanto se movia para o colchão e tirava os sapatos.

Killua se lembrava perfeitamente, apenas negava o fato, em medo de estar completamente equivocado. Não era possível que Gon fosse fazer algo assim. Se via tão distante de ter aquele desejo concebido. Parecia algo em outra realidade à qual Killua Zoldyck não tinha o direito de pôr os pés.

– Refresque minha memória, e eu vou saber se lembro ou não - desafiou, instintivamente desviando o olhar. Aquilo tinha chances remotas de dar certo. Mas Killua sempre fora bom em jogos. O seguiu até a sua própria cama, aproximando-se.

– Fecha os olhos, então - pediu Gon, ainda com o mesmo beiço e o indicador levantado.

E Killua esperou por bons segundos, até ser agraciado com a memória que pediu.  
>Fora nada menos do que agraciado.<p>

O hálito de Gon se misturava ao seu, e era quente, tinha um pouco de café nele, um pouco de menta, e um gosto que era humano demais para ser descrito. Seus olhos se fecharam sozinhos e desapressados, se rendendo à memória mais traiçoeira de sua vida. Seu coração não tinha tempo nem ritmo, e batia em uma sensação tão física e audível que conseguia ouvir cada pulso. Levou uma das mãos os ombros de Gon enquanto ele o relembrava, e outra ao seu pescoço, onde pode sentir os pulsos do moreno também. Sentiu-se muito, muito leve. Sentiu que poderia morar naquela sensação. Soube que sentira falta de Gon. Soube que sentia coisas por ele. Soube o quão estúpido ele era por nunca ter perguntado antes.

Gentilmente, o outro aprofundou o beijo, retirando-o de ser uma memória. Sentiu sua língua pedir aquilo, e suas mãos tatearem por lugares e lugares abaixo do pescoço de Gon. E quando o outro parou para respirar, foi Killua quem retomou apressadamente o elo. Mas de outra maneira. Ansioso, com mãos agarrando a lã do casaco, com corpos colados, com as línguas tão conflitantes e sintonizadas que estava sem ar, mas não lhe importava o ar, pois sentira tanta saudade dele. Se derrubaram no colchão, mas não perceberam. Quando se sentia em chamas, foi Gon quem pediu novamente uma pausa.

Ele não disse coisa alguma. Apenas respirou, inspirou, expirou, lentamente, olhando dentro da alma de Killua com aqueles olhos solares mesmo no escuro do quarto que anoiteceu por completo. As mãos fortes que o acordaram mais cedo descansavam em seu rosto, numa carícia.

– Então é assim - Killua soprou - assim que você se despediu de mim - disse, com os olhos fechados, e depois os abrindo.

O sorriso despretensioso de Gon o fez sorrir também, sorrir sinceramente, sentindo que alma sorria junto.

– É assim com você acordado - ele riu baixinho.

– Tsc, você podia ter me acordado naquele dia.

– E se você não gostasse?

Killua não sabia responder àquilo muito bem, então deu outro beijo no moreno e outros mais, e mordiscou seu lábio inferior, enquanto dizia:

– Isso é o quanto eu não gosto disso, Gon... percebe? - provocou.

Ouviu a risada arrastada e deleitosa do outro responder aos seus beijos, enquanto ele brincou e bagunçou com os dedos a nuvem prateada de seus cabelos.

– É que você parecia tão calmo dormindo. Não queria te acordar. Eu nem gosto tanto assim de despedidas... não gosto nem um pouco. Se te acordasse, teria que me despedir de novo. Não seria ruim?

– É, seria. Eu dormi completamente sem querer... mas depois que tive que me despedir de você eu vi que também não gosto dessas coisas. É um pouco sem sentido. Você ia embora do mesmo jeito, querendo eu ou não.

Procurou pelo olhar do outro, e deixou seus dedos explorarem a face dele, também. Todos os cantos que ele notara mais cedo, todas as mudanças e marcas, como que em reconhecimento. Parecia tudo familiar, embora houvesse novidades. Passou o indicador por um corte de lâmina minúsculo pintando a pele bronzeada - conseguido provavelmente quando tentara tirar a barba - e depois pelos lábios dele. Achou uma marca de sol, tateou em um lugar que lhe fez cócegas. Ficou distraído naquela busca, até sentir Gon fazer o mesmo no rosto dele.

– É, é verdade. Mas agora passou esse tempo todo e eu estou de volta - ele deixou acontecer uma pausa, enquanto passou os dedos pelas bochechas de Killua.

– O que foi? Isso faz cócegas...

– Não sabia que você tinha sardas.

– São muito poucas. Só dá pra ver de perto.

– É... eu acho que nunca fiquei tão perto pra poder ver. É diferente de perto... - e ele foi deixando a fala no ar, sorrindo apesar do cansaço.

Mas ainda assim ele respondeu anuindo com a cabeça, já lentamente serpenteando para o sono. Assim diziam seus olhos vacilantes e seu sorriso sincero que ia indo embora, sua respiração que diminuia o tempo pouco a pouco. Gon devia estar cansado de toda a viagem, presumiu. Antes de se entregar ao torpor, ele ainda lhe disse, numa voz pesada, um "boa noite".

Killua ainda ficou ali por bons minutos, pensando em como o sono de Gon o deixava seguro para olhar sua face de uma outra maneira. Ali, no silêncio que era só dele, queria poder ter dito uma infinidade de coisas. E todas elas floreavam em sua mente naquele momento, naquela hora onde não teria medo de dizê-las. As pensava e cultivava na quietude, e o reflexo de todas aquelas coisas belas e sujas que suprimira era um sorriso que tinha se formado em sua face. Um sorriso vacilante, pois seus dedos se agarravam compulsivamente o tecido do lençol em ansiedade. Suspirou lentamente por muitas vezes, querendo espantar aquele fervor de pensamentos. A mão de Gon continuava em seu rosto, já caindo para o ombro, e nesta mão ele segurou, até se recuperar. E foi seguindo Gon até os sonhos, levando consigo as palavras que não disse.


	3. Desconcerto

Se havia um traço do qual Killua se livraria de bom grado, era o do meio sono. O ganhou do treinamento com o pai, e nunca o perdeu, mesmo quando se tornou desnecessário. Acordava por vezes durante a noite, e tinha dificuldade em distinguir um sonho quando dormia profundamente. E, numa destas vezes, deixou Gon em seu sono pesado e seguro dormir em paz, e caminhou até a cozinha. Tinha sonhado que não conseguia respirar por mais que tentasse, mas felizmente foi um devaneio curto, e isto o acordou e levou a andar sem objetivo claro pelo apartamento. Viu que o céu lá fora já se pintava do amanhecer, nos primeiros rascunhos: um azul mais claro de um lado da visão, o completo negro em outro, as pessoas na rua começando a aumentar em número. Logo não seria mais madrugada. Talvez fosse melhor permanecer acordado.

Mecanicamente, passou uma garrafa de café e separou uma caixa de leite, e em seguida ligou a minúscula e pouco usada televisão de sua sala para ouvir o barulho das notícias. Gon não era alguém de acordar tarde, ele sabia, e então começou a se mover para fazer algo para comerem. Procurou por ovos e fritou uma boa quantidade, separou o pão, indo a lugares da cozinha onde talvez nunca tenha mexido. Enquanto as memórias da noite iam reaparecendo e passeando por sua consciência. Punha um prato e lembrava-se do gosto que tinha o beijo do outro; limpava uma bancada e sentia uma agitação ao lembrar do jeito que Gon refrescou sua memória do dia de sua partida. Não precisava da ansiedade. Ele estava bem ali. As notícias continuavam zunindo na sala como som de fundo.

Fora bruscamente interrompido por seu próprio corpo, o lembrando de que não estava tão bem como pensava. A tosse veio em solavancos que abalaram seu corpo inteiro, arranhando sua garganta. Tentou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, mas aquilo era severo e ele tinha pouco controle. Fazia seus ossos doerem e suas pernas falharem. O surto só parou quando sentiu que o peito ia explodir, mas respirou, respirou grato e aliviado por poder fazê-lo. Inspirou ainda sentindo a garganta, e expirou. E continuou. Que Gon ainda estivesse dormindo.

Enquanto se recuperava, ouviu um bocejo ressoante vindo da sala, acompanhando de um chamar de seu nome em alto e bom som. Um momento, apenas um momento depois de toda aquela agitação, era Gon.

- Eu já vou - anunciou, levando consigo tudo que preparara para o moreno. A única pessoa que faria Killua se esforçar tanto na cozinha.

- Está cozinhando? - o outro perguntou da sala.

Killua esperou até que o encontrasse, e então lhe mostrou orgulhosamente os dois pratos que preparou pra primeira refeição do dia. Cozinhar para alguém era novidade para ele.

- Isso responde sua pergunta? - e sorriu - vamos comer. Daí descubro se ainda sei cozinhar.

Enquanto comiam, exatamente como no outro dia, foi Gon que tornou a falar primeiro. Depois de elogiar os ovos e as torradas e olhar o noticiário matutino por alguns minutos.

- Olha só - ele pediu, enquanto puxava de dentro da blusa de mangas um pingente. Killua não havia notado aquele adereço. O pingente era simples, uma esfera de pedra azul escura que fazia um contraste bonito com a cor quente da pele de Gon.

- Não tinha visto isso em você. É bonito.

- Foi um presente enquanto eu viajava. A menina que me ajudava a ler na outra língua... ela me deu. E eu pedi um pra você também e ela trouxe. Está lá na mala.

Seus olhos logo foram ver os de Gon com a menção de alguém que ele conhecera no intercâmbio. Não, aquilo ainda não eram ciúmes, ele esperava. Era apenas curiosidade.

- Obrigado. E essa menina, se dava bem com ela? - perguntou despretensiosamente.

- Aham - ele anunciou alegremente. - ela me ensinou muita coisa. E quando eu estava quase voltando... bom, ela disse que gostava do jeito que eu falava e do meu rosto. Ela gostava bastante de mim.

Killua mostrou a ele um sorriso irônico, enquanto punha os pés na mesa de centro.

- Você não parou de atrair meninas desde que ainda estudava comigo...

- Eu? - ele silvou, surpreso com a constatação. Era bem verdade, sempre fora. Killua não estava exatamente incomodado, mas sempre quis perguntar a Gon como ele se sentia com aquilo.

- Você mesmo - e apontou o indicador para ele. - por acaso ela te fez mais algum elogio?

- Bem... quando nos despedimos ela disse que ia sentir minha falta. E que eu era... bem, bonito. Isso que ela disse. Eu respondi que ela também era. E depois fui embora. - pela segunda vez naqueles dias, viu Gon encabulado.

Dessa vez não foi um sorriso, mas uma gargalhada que atingiu Killua em cheio. Ele parecia estar desdenhando do elogio, mas na verdade, lá no fundo, ele concordava. Não havia nada de feio em Gon. Pelo contrário. Gostava do tom da pele dele, gostava da bagunça de seus cabelos e de seu sorriso genuíno, gostava de como ele sorria abertamente e nunca pela metade.

- Viu? Eu estava certo.

- Mas não aconteceu mais nada. Seria injusto. Eu gostava dela, mas não era certo... afinal eu ficava pensando em outras coisas.

- Que coisas?

- Ficava pensando se você estava bem ou me lembrando de você - ele disse naturalmente, gesticulando com as mãos.

Killua sorriu novamente, mas involuntário e desajeitado, e sacudiu a cabeça para espantar aquilo.

- Olha só pra você...

- O que é? Nenhuma menina nunca se atraiu por você, Killua? - Gon desafiou, lhe apontando o indicador e fazendo novamente aquele beiço.

- É claro que não... quer dizer, sim - admitiu, olhando para o lado oposto e sentindo o coração perder o ritmo. - Houve uma menina, mas ela... ela não era... ela só me tocou. Ela era uma boa companhia. Mas eu não sentia nada como... ah, você entendeu, Gon.

O moreno lhe olhou pensativo por alguns segundos, pelos olhos que tentavam compreender o que Killua lhe contara. Temeu que Gon duvidasse do que sentia por ele ou o achasse um mentiroso. Mas foi um temor momentâneo. Logo ele lhe acalmou com um olhar compreensivo.

- Que bom que alguém cuidou de você, Killua. Eu estava realmente preocupado se você não ia se sentir sozinho - ele disse cheio de calor na voz e mexendo nos cabelos negros.

E Killua só conseguiu sorrir-lhe de volta, deixando escapar um suspiro aliviado e uma risada sem jeito. Mexeu nos cabelos também em ansiedade, cerrou os punhos. Estava feliz. E ficou em silêncio por não ter as palavras certas para Gon. Por isso, o moreno foi chegando mais perto dele, até ficarem o mais perto que podiam, sentados de frente um para o outro. O mundo de Killua se resumiu ao olhar de Gon, aos olhos de sol que o analisavam e o cuidavam, acalentavam, e lhe faziam lar.

- Killua - ele soprou - e o que você sentiu, quando ela te tocou?

Finalmente, uma pergunta que podia responder com total sinceridade.

- Foi uma coisa que eu não sei dizer o nome, Gon. Mas não teve a ver com quando... com ontem, quando você me...

- Não precisa se sentir culpado por nada. Está tudo bem. Eu entendi. Não fique com essa cara! - ele brincou, enlaçando Killua de surpresa com os braços.

Aquilo fez os dois irem ao chão, e Gon ainda brincou com os dedos em todos os lugares sensíveis de seu corpo, lhe fazendo cócegas. Killua não sentia aquilo em muitos lugares, mas ainda era prazeroso receber aquilo dele.

- Gon, não fique por cima de... - pediu inutilmente, pois sua fala morreu com uma onda de prazer que quebrou por seu corpo. Foi um beijo do outro em seu pescoço, a sensação do corpo dele tão perto, foram muitas coisas que o calaram de palavras sem esforço, e deixaram apenas suspiros.

- Agora você perdeu, não vou sair mais - ele brincou no pé de seu ouvido, e o calor da fala dele em sua pele o estremeceu. Depois, ficou ali olhando-o de cima, e sorrindo. Podia ser o mesmo sorriso, mil vezes, ele nunca se cansaria.

E depois foi um beijo que o desarmou, acalmou sua tempestade. O gosto dele o invadiu, e ele fez o que pôde para devolver. Onde não haviam palavras ele sabia bem como reagir, e o fez, trazendo Gon para si, pedindo passagem, explorando sua boca por inteiro. Ele gostava daquela sensação como nunca gostou de coisa alguma, e nem o desajeitado de estarem ao chão lhe tirou aquilo. Estava sentindo cada tempo da respiração do outro, cada carícia que ele lhe respondia. Killua tinha pressa, tinha fome, não queria que aquilo terminasse.

Quando pararam para respirar, sentiu o calor que vinha dele, havia sempre calor na presença dele, e em seu beijo havia mil vezes mais. Sorriu junto com ele. Era o fim do inverno, mas ele se sentia quente, muito quente, sentia uma forte pulsação e sentia aquilo refletir no outro.

- Killua - apenas o dizer de seu nome lhe fez estremecer. - você... é bom nisso.

- Eu? Eu só... - murmurou, tateando pelas palavras para responder àquilo.

- Eu nunca tinha beijado alguém desse jeito - ele admitiu. A proximidade o fazia sentir as palavras e o respirar de Gon, e ele gostava daquilo.

- Eu já... beijei desse jeito antes. Quer dizer... fui beijado. Mas foi diferente com você.

- Por que "foi"? Não precisa parar agora - ele riu, fazendo Killua rir junto.

- É. Você tem razão.

E era grato por não precisar parar. Procurou pela barra da camisa do outro, e passeou com os dedos ali até encontrar pele, e acariciou, enterrou os dedos quando sentiu um beijo abaixo de seu pescoço. Suspirou ao ouvir o deleite na voz de Gon quando fez aquilo. Estava repetindo as coisas que April fazia com ele, porque aquelas coisas lhe deram um certo tipo de prazer. Era o que sabia sobre o prazer, era o que sabia sobre mostrar amor. Continuou a tocá-lo, subiu por seu abdômen, o trazia para perto para sentí-lo e o afastava para beijá-lo, deixava ás vezes que ele o beijasse também. Quando se sentia já exausto, apenas pararam e respiraram um pouco, quase dividindo o mesmo ar e tocando novamente os lábios, de tão perto.

- Isso.. é... isso é bom, Killua. Não pare - ele pediu, enquanto deixava a cabeça pousar em seu pescoço.

Killua lhe deu um beijo lento, mas como quem queria dizer, eu senti a sua falta. Mordeu sem força o lábio inferior do outro. Beijou à volta de sua boca. Deixou o tempo parar, os olhos fecharem, enquanto sentia o corpo dele pesar sobre o seu. Não tinha mais fome, e nem pressa. Tinha muito para dizer. Nunca mais vá embora, ele disse acariciando o rosto marcado de sol de Gon. Não quero ninguém além de você, contou a ele com mais carícias. Assim ele sabia falar como ninguém.

Quando o tempo parecia parado com Gon ali, sobre ele, com o rosto em seu pescoço, percebeu que era tudo a mais pura verdade. Não queria e nunca quisera ninguém além dele. Se não, o dia nunca mais amanheceria, e não haveria mais sol. Sorriu para o teto do apartamento, e sentiu lágrimas quentes escapulirem de seus olhos, escorrendo por suas têmporas. Soluçou, alarmando o moreno que repousava sobre si. Estava imensamente feliz e imensamente temeroso de que nunca mais fosse se sentir daquele jeito. Felicidade era algo terrivelmente perigoso. Muitas palavras estavam se formando em seus lábios, mas ele não conseguia por nada dizê-las com a voz.

- Por que está chorando, Killua? Não precisa chorar... - Gon soprou para ele, preocupado, voltando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Nada disse enquanto contemplava a face dele, e viu muita felicidade ali também.

- Você não precisa chorar, Killua. Eu não vou sair mais de perto de você. Eu quero ficar aqui. - ele disse novamente, enquanto acariciava seus lábios trêmulos com o polegar.

- Fique. Só quero isso, Gon - suspirou, beijando os dedos que lhe davam carícias.

- Você não precisa pedir, Killua. Nunca precisou - ele lhe assegurou, sorrindo seguramente.

E Killua soube por aquele momento que não precisava pedir, de fato. E soube o quanto era feliz, e desejou que fosse assim no outro dia, e no outro, e no outro. Ele detestava o desencontro. E ele amava, amava muito a Gon.


	4. Animosidade

Este capítulo já tem coisas um pouco mais explícitas, então fica o aviso. Boa leitura!

* * *

><p>A tarde caiu muito clara, e o frio estava indo embora um pouco de cada vez. Já era quase março, mas naquele ano o inverno se despedia mais cedo do que de costume. Ainda havia um pouco de frio, então, aproveitando a solidão e o fim de suas tarefas diárias, acendeu um cigarro e andou pelos cômodos apertados do apartamento sem rumo. Gon já havia ido para casa - disse que voltaria no dia seguinte, pois precisava ver a tia e dormir em casa ao menos uma noite. E Killua concordou, mandando lembranças à mulher que em algumas noites cuidou dele também. O moreno se despediu dele com um beijo na testa e foi embora com toda a sua bagagem, quase não concordou em deixar Killua lhe pagar o táxi, mas no final foi convencido.<p>

Pouco depois disso, recebera uma ligação da mãe, perguntando como ele estava. E ele disse em respostas objetivas que estava muito bem. Ela pareceu aliviada quando mentiu que não estava namorando mais ninguém. Quis saber se ele voltaria para casa um dia, e Killua respondeu que não queria e não precisava. Quando ele tossiu ao telefone, sua mãe quase se derreteu em preocupação do outro lado da linha, mas ele desconversou. No fim, tinha sido uma ligação ordinária, pois a mãe perguntava sempre as mesmas coisas.

Deviam ser seis da tarde ou algo parecido quando ele sentou-se ao chão, no mesmo lugar onde se deitara com Gon de manhã, e deixou a fumaça quente e amarga lhe fazer companhia. Ajudava a aliviar o frio e a mantê-lo ocupado, mas tinha que se controlar. Afinal, fumar era estúpido e não trazia nada de bom. Além de um relaxamento momentâneo.

Se alarmou quando ouviu batidas na porta - era incomum que recebesse visitas sem aviso. Não podia ser Gon, ele saíra a apenas uma hora, e pelo local onde morava, era impossível que já estivesse voltando. Não podia ser a mãe, pois ela telefonara há pouquíssimo tempo. Como o único jeito de saber era respondendo, foi o que fez. Apagou o meio cigarro e se livrou dele rapidamente antes de abrir a porta e ser surpreendido. Era a última pessoa que esperava receber naquele dia.

- Oi, Killua - ela disse com um sorriso desgostoso. - Eu só vim trazer algumas coisas que você esqueceu comigo. Achei arrumando o meu quarto. Tem problema?

April segurava algumas roupas dobradas cuidadosamente, abrigadas em uma bolsa transparente. Haviam ali também alguns pertences que ele nem lembrava mais de ter, como um colar com penas brancas de pingente. A moça que um dia namorou estava bastante diferente, com o cabelo longo e negro mais cheio e cortado de outro jeito, e os olhos azuis escuros um pouco mais serenos e apagados. Um grosso cachecol púrpura enlaçava seu pescoço e cobria quase até o seu nariz, o que Killua estranhou momentaneamente. Ela parecia ansiosa em não deixar a peça mostrar o que cobria.

- Não tem problema algum, April. Me dê - ele chegou mais perto para pegar o embrulho, e depois olhou um pouco envergonhado para ela. - Obrigado.

- Não precisa agradecer. E, Killua... senti que você andou fumando de novo. Não faça mais isso. Aquela pessoa de quem você me falou deve sentir exatamente a mesma coisa - ela advertiu, evitando seu olhar.

Pensou em como Gon reagiria ao saber que andou colocando cigarros na boca, e não teve alternativa senão reconhecer a razão de April. Ela dizia isso sem ao menos conhecer o outro, mas estava certa.

April lhe falou novamente, em um tom mais duro do que o de costume.

- Eu sei bem como você anda de saúde, Killua. Não faz tanto tempo assim pra eu ter esquecido, e se quer saber, me preocupo com você. Não minta para essa pessoa sobre isso e vá logo fazer alguma coisa para não piorar. Esconder coisas é... muitas vezes, ruim. - ela confabulou, olhando para o chão e dedilhando o cachecol.

- April, você está diferente - disse num surto de sinceridade, notando o semblante pesado da jovem.

A constatação causou uma faísca nos olhos dela, a única parte do rosto que o cachecol deixava à mostra.

- Estou mesmo? - ela pareceu sorrir. - é... eu devo estar. Andei aprendendo coisas. Não de um jeito bom. Mas você parece diferente também. Apesar da nossa conversa, você parece bastante feliz, Killua. Está até mais corado - ela brincou.

Killua deu um sorriso brincalhão também, pois April parecia muito precisar de um.

- Estou indo embora agora. Não fume. Vá tocar aquela flauta que você enterrou nas caixas de mudança, é uma coisa boa pra te ocupar - ela disse, apressadamente já se virando para a direção do elevador. - Se cuide.

- Eu nem lembro como se toca!

- Aprende de novo - ela disse acenando, já bem longe.

- Como se desse - ele desdenhou. - Tchau, April.

Ele ficou na entrada de seu apartamento estático, vendo April dobrar o corredor a passos pesados e apressados, notando como ela vestia um vestido novo que ele nunca vira nos meses de namoro, ou como ela parecia seriamente abalada e tentando esconder. Ficou ali, considerando como Gon agiria ao saber que ele estava seriamente doente. Estava escondendo isso de todos, mas um dia ele falhou em esconder de April, e ela viu como sangue respingou de sua boca enquanto tossia. Pensou também em como tocaria flauta com os pulmões problemáticos. A mãe lhe dera o instrumento quando tinha três anos para que aprendesse a tocar, e obrigado ele aprendeu, guardando a estranha habilidade por anos e anos. Ás vezes ainda tentava, mas só conseguia algumas músicas.

Mais tarde, quando já era bem noite, procurou por sua flauta e foi encontrá-la no fundo das caixas de mudança, que espreitavam num canto de seu quarto ao lado do aquecedor. Ali mesmo se sentou e soprou pedaços de músicas que conhecia; cantigas, uma melodia repetitiva, e uma música que aprendera a tocar peculiarmente bem. Fez o quarto se inundar daquela melodia e fechou os olhos enquanto soprava as velhas conhecidas notas. Killua não sentia nada em especial pelo som da flauta e tampouco se preocupou em aprender outras melodias que não aquela, mas continuou a tocar.

Gostaria de tocá-la para Gon um dia, mas estava bem certo que isso o deixaria envergonhado, então aceitou aquilo como uma pequena fantasia que talvez, apenas talvez, trouxesse ao plano de realidade. Ele fantasiava uma vastidão de coisas que envolviam Gon, mas desta vastidão, poucas faziam seu caminho ao real. Em primeiro lugar o queria por perto. Em segundo lugar, queria protegê-lo. Em terceiro lugar, queria-o _para si_. Ao querer protegê-lo, escondia coisas dele. E aquilo o deprimia, pensou enquanto segurava o instrumento calado nas duas mãos e perdia os olhos na janela fechada.

O som do telefone matou o silêncio. Era um dia atípico quando recebia mais de uma ligação e uma visita. Mas como era seu celular tocando, teve certeza de que era alguém próximo, então atendeu prontamente.

- Surpresa - chiou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Eu estava quase dormindo...! - murmurou enquanto ria de uma maneira muito, muito boba, no invisível da conversa telefônica, levando uma das mãos ao rosto.

A voz de Gon fez um som de genuíno receio.

- Então desculpa... se quiser, pode voltar a dormir...

- Bobo. Não quero mais dormir, tô bem - retrucou, querendo espantar a decepção na voz de Gon.

- Eu... bem... como está aí, Killua?

- Com bastante frio - respondeu sem pensar. - Gon, você lembra que eu costumava tocar flauta?

A expressão de deleite que ele lhe deu ao telefone com a lembrança o fez sorrir mais ainda.

- Eu me lembro bem! Você se apresentou quando a gente se formou. Estava meio emburrado enquanto tocava, mas você tocou muito bem.

- Eu estava irritado porque minha mãe me obrigou a tocar - recordou-se - e eu só sei tocar essa música, na verdade.

- Está bom, porque era uma música bonita - ele disse calorosamente.

Killua fechou os olhos, e decidiu que usaria o invisível do telefone para tentar reparar o seu erro guardado como segredo.

- Você... vem aqui amanhã? Tem uma coisa que preciso... conversar - disse esparsamente, vacilante.

- Eu venho sim. E não precisa fazer almoço, eu vou trazer pra você. Minha tia vai separar um pouco pra você.

- Nesse frio? Como você vai trazer de tão longe?

- Não se preocupe com nada - Gon o garantiu, serenamente. - você estava precisando descansar, Killua. Eu vi que você estava. Então não se preocupe.

Killua não soube se Gon falava de suas olheiras, de sua tosse ou de seu emagrecimento quando dizia aquilo, então preferiu não perguntar.

- Vou esperar, então. É bom você vir.

- Se não quiser esperar está bom também. Ia fazer uma surpresa...

- Provavelmente você vai me surpreender. Você faz isso sempre.

- E eu não quero parar - ele riu do outro lado da linha, agraciando-lhe como sempre. - Killua, eu preciso ir. Está tarde. Boa noite. Durma cedo e durma bem.

- Não vai me mandar mais nada, é? - sussurrou no meio de um riso irônico.

- O que? O que eu mandaria, Killua?

- Um beijo - soprou - finja que te dei um, antes de dormir. Apareça amanhã aqui - e desligou o telefone de supetão, aquecido e acelerado com o pensamento que plantara naquela ligação.

Depois de se acalmar por alguns segundos, respirando, inspirando, adormeceu. Depois de pensar na tristeza de April; no sorriso de Gon; no medo que insistia em mordê-lo dia após dia. E segurando todas estas coisas, dormiu.

* * *

><p>O cheiro da comida que Gon trouxera inundou o apartamento, bem guardada e bem quente como só as mães sabiam guardar. Killua conhecia isso pela tia de Gon e apenas, mas era suficiente. Comia o ensopado de pé olhando a janela, já que hoje o tempo estava levemente mais quente e se podia abrir as janelas. Da última vez que olhara para trás, Gon estava deitado no colchão que ficava na sala, com o nariz enterrado no cachecol, sem sapatos e com o cabelo já bagunçado, entre o cochilo e o alerta.<p>

- Killua? - ouviu a voz veraneia de Gon lhe chamar.

- Diz - respondeu entre as mastigadas.

- Quem é "April"?

Killua sentiu a respiração perder o tempo e sentiu o peito pulsar. April. _April, a minha antiga namorada_. April. Que Gon nunca conheceu. Se virou repentinamente para Gon, para encontrá-lo com uma expressão tolamente curiosa sentado no chão, mostrando-lhe a tela de seu celular. É claro. Que estúpido.

- April... April é... a minha... Gon, lembra de que ontem eu disse que tinha sido beijado? É ela. Minha antiga... - o silêncio o sequestrou cruelmente por segundos e segundos. - ... namorada.

- Entendo - ele murmurou, felizmente, calmo e satisfeito com a resposta - ela mandou uma mensagem, Killua.

Instintivamente, ele pegou o celular, que Gon lhe entregou sem objeções, mas com um olhar curioso e pedinte. Passou os olhos pelo texto, lendo-o ansioso e preocupado. April não lhe comunicaria nada que não fosse importante.

"Preciso de um último favor seu. Me encontre amanhã naquele lugar onde você gostava de ir, nove da noite. Se não for um problema para você."

Maquinou por alguns minutos, respirando descompassado. Imaginando que favor April precisaria especificamente dele. O que afinal ele e só ele poderia fazer? O que tinha feito ela juntar coragem para pedir isso a ele e não a outra pessoa? Killua sabia que April tinha família e um irmão para lhe suportar quando precisasse. Mas se ele dissesse a história toda a Gon, havia o risco dele se intrometer profundamente e nunca mais sair. Então, novamente, escolheu o silêncio.

- Não era nada demais - desconversou, guardando o aparelho. - me deixe escovar os dentes e vamos ver alguma coisa pra fazer.

E Gon felizmente anuiu, mas Killua pôde sentir a faísca de interesse nos olhos dele quando espantou o assunto. Que essa faísca nunca iniciasse fogo.

Não existia tempo. Não existia relógio, nem sol e lua, nem o céu se movia. Só escurecia e clareava. Só se respirava e inspirava. Só existiam quatro paredes, colchão, aquecedor, janela, teto, quadros na parede, e o calor que tinha o corpo de Gon sendo sua casa por aquele momento, que era todo o dia e todos os anos, dali até onde ele fosse viver. Não tinha começado e nem terminaria. Gon sentava encostado na parede, e ele descansava entre as pernas do outro, envolvido e protegido de tudo, deitado sobre seu abdômen, a boca roçando quase involuntariamente onde quer que alcançasse. Era sempre ele que pedia os beijos, que pedia que tirasse o suéter, o primeiro a ir além. Já Gon pedia os carinhos, pedia que Killua dissesse seu nome, pedia que ele o abraçasse. Lentamente, ia descobrindo sobre o moreno as coisas que gostava, e também, as coisas que lhe davam prazer.

- Gon - chamou, numa voz que saiu rouca. - você vai voltar a estudar fora?

Pôde sentir ele suspirando, porém seu coração se engrandeceu quando sentiu também a mão dele segurar uma das suas, e brincar com os dedos, acariciar descontraidamente.

- Não, não. Foi só pra aprender um pouco. O resto é bem aqui - ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Entendi - murmurou. Ele queria mesmo que ficasse.

- Killua - com o chamar, olhou nos olhos de Gon, um pouco dificeis de serem vistos na penumbra do quarto - você disse que tinha alguma coisa para me contar. O que é?

Dessa vez, foi Killua quem suspirou profundamente, sentindo aquele velho medo puxar seus pés e atar suas mãos.

Tomou a mão de Gon que segurava antes e levou ao próprio peito, e o moreno esperou pacientemente por sua resposta.

- Eu... eu fiz algo ruim, Gon. E isso está me atrapalhando um pouco... eu só estou um pouco fraco. Vou me cuidar e ficar bem - respondeu vagamente, ele sabia, mas esperou a resposta de Gon.

Killua foi tirado de seu chão com um piparote de Gon em seu queixo, que o fez rir em parte, e em outra se alarmar.

- Ei! - chiou para ele, massageando o queixo golpeado. - Não me assuste assim, idiota! Eu estava falando uma coisa séria...

- É bom que se cuide mesmo, ou vou dar outros desses!

- Vai, é? - viu naquela brincadeira sua rota de escape. Era sempre assim, estava ficando versado naquilo. Virou-se de frente para Gon, ainda engaiolado em seus braços e pernas. - Eu revido.

- Revida? - ele desdenhou, já rindo abertamente. Killua queria aquele sorriso para sempre, sabia disso e tinha aquela vontade enraizada em seu coração. Detestaria ser aquele a tirar de Gon o sorrir. O mataria ter de fazer isso, e o pior, sabia que tinha o poder de fazer.

- Na verdade eu não quero agora, mas se quisesse, revidaria. Tem outra coisa que eu quero - disse arrastando a fala, enquanto se colocava na direção dele, apoiado nos joelhos e enlaçando-o com os braços.

Gon instintivamente o segurou pela cintura, naquele corte do tempo onde se olharam com todas as malícias que guardavam nos olhos, que foram se elevando e queimando como uma brasa. Killua novamente teve pressa de tê-lo, mas se controlou. Sentiu o moreno aventurar as mãos por debaixo de sua enorme blusa de frio, e então decidiu que ela era desnecessária, despindo-se da peça de uma vez só. Sem dizer coisa alguma, fez a mesma coisa com a blusa de Gon, e ele aceitou cada movimento. Ele era receptivo a tudo que Killua fazia. Imaginava que ele o via como experiente. Bobagem - toda a experiência que tinha se resumia a April, e ela era quem fazia tudo. Um sorriso travesso se esgueirou por sua face, deleitando-se na sensação de controle. Não soube naqueles momentos o que queria dar ao outro, esteve indeciso, com o poder nas mãos.

Um momento de desajeito se instalou. Os olhos sempre ávidos de Gon analisaram cada centímetro do abdômen agora à mostra de Killua, e ele se sentiu exposto, vulnerável. Ele via tudo, esquadrinhava com um misto de curiosidade, dúvida e uma medida de desejo. Sem perceber, Killua estava fazendo exatamente o mesmo com ele, tendo os olhos roubados por tudo que ele não vira. As marcas que ele não conheceu, o molde rígido que ele nunca pôs os olhos. Gon _crescera_, ele mesmo talvez não percebesse, mas estava tão mudado.

- O que você tanto olha? - Killua quis saber, ainda sorrindo.

- Tá fazendo a mesma coisa - o moreno queimado de sol lhe retrucou. - e ficando corado.

- Como você sabe? Está escuro!

- Sei porque sei - ele brincou, trazendo gentilmente Killua para si, ficando dele o mais perto que conseguia.

Parou os seus minutos para sentir o calor da proximidade de Gon, que o acomodara como uma criança sobre si. Sentiu com os lábios os cantos do pescoço do outro, a pele quente e pulsante, os arrepios que respondiam aos seus toques. Lembrou-o de que estava ali com beijos, leves, outros profundos que arrancavam suspiros do outro, e em uma vez usou a língua. Aquilo fez Gon rir de leve. Sentiu o pulsar de sua vida, as batidas de seu coração, o viver da pessoa que mais lhe importava, pulso por pulso... e ali, naquela veia que saltava tempo por tempo, plantou um beijo mais profundo, à sua maneira de dizer o quanto o queria ali. Aquilo arrancou de Gon um gemido grave, e apenas aquele som mandou por seu corpo um queimar. E aquela sensação era boa demais para deixar morrer. Sugou uma outra vez, até ouví-lo responder novamente em outro gemido, cheio de pedir, cheio de pedir por mais dele. Aquilo o enlouqueceria se bebesse mais daquela fonte. Enlouqueceria, sabia disso, e teve certeza quando Gon chamou seu nome, quando viu que deixara uma marca no pescoço do outro com seu beijo desesperado. E gostou disso. Assim era real. Assim era provado.

- Killua... - foi tudo que ouviu dele antes de ir invadir seus lábios, sua boca inteira, e se pudesse faria ainda mais. Ele era um homem silencioso, e o silêncio era sua língua mãe. Era como ele diria a Gon tudo o que precisava dizer.

O moreno aceitava. O puxava mais para perto, até sentiu dele um puxão em seus cabelos, o que o excitou mais ainda. Ele dava todas as passagens que pedia. As mãos do peito para baixo, a língua em cada parte de sua boca, as mãos nas coxas rígidas onde só pusera os olhos. Quase se sentia pecador, muito pecador, por invadí-lo daquela maneira. Tudo por medo, mas esse era um pensamento que preferia matar. Invadiu um pouco mais, ponteando os dedos mais adentro. Sentiu que ele também pulsava, o via inocente, mas sabia que o desejo era uma coisa que não tinha regras. Se sua boca pudesse, sorriria. Estava lhe dando prazer. Se o doce de April o agradava antigamente, o de Gon parecia fazê-lo explodir.

- Você nem vigia onde vão suas mãos - murmurou desconexamente, numa de suas pausas. Gon não era toda a inocência do mundo como pensava, assim denunciava uma de suas mãos bem abaixo de seu umbigo.

- Você não gosta? - Gon quis saber.

- Eu não sei... - disse travesso, mordendo sem força o lábio inferior do outro. - faça mais um pouco, e eu vou saber.

Killua não contava com aquilo, mas ele o fez. Bobagem, ele contava, afinal Gon era tudo menos indiferente aos seus pedidos. Ele o fez, com suas mãos quentes, e ele não se controlou, tinha até mesmo ido além do zíper de sua calça, e o que sentiu o deixou com os pensamentos afogados, a voz afogada, apenas ao toque. Um gemido agudo pulou de sua boca, e ele ainda tinha os lábios de Gon nos alcance dos seus. Deu-lhe um beijo lento. _Não pare_, murmurou do fundo da garganta ao afastar-se. Sentiu seu nome escapulir da boca de Gon, soprado, afável, doce. E ele continuou, a excitação lhe enchendo tanto que estava quase dormente aos toques em seu membro.

- E agora... você sabe? - Gon lhe soprou, quase dentro de sua boca.

- Dá pra sentir que eu sei, Gon.

- E você sente a mesma coisa em mim?

Ele apenas anuiu com a cabeça, sem se afastar os lábios dele dos seus. Sentia, é claro que sentia a pulsação dele contra a sua. Estavam tão perto, sentia cada movimento que o corpo de Gon fazia, voluntária ou involuntariamente. Quase se perguntava se era real. Se acordaria mais tarde com ele ainda ali, no mesmo colchão desarrumado, no mesmo quarto minúsculo, com a mesma conversa fácil e o mesmo aceitar. Tinha medo se não acordaria sozinho no inverno infinito, de que algo ou alguém lhe tirasse daquilo. Medo de afastar Gon. Eram tantos medos que ele não conseguia pegá-los no mar de seus pensamentos, onde derivava vivo, alerta. Sentiu os dentes rangerem, e os dedos que antes acariciavam Gon tornaram a agarrar o lençol. Não podia se afogar. Não poderia ficar sem ar. Sentiu um gosto de _sangue_ queimar sua boca, o misto metálico lhe bebendo a sanidade. Ele não era estranho ao sangue, mas... sentiu-se mergulhar na escuridão da qual nunca achou que fosse sair. Havia sangue e ele não sabia o que sangrava.

Respirou desesperado novamente, bebendo do precioso oxigênio que delirou estar sem. Delirou, genuinamente. Nada havia mudado. Gon ainda estava bem ali – no entanto, também estava o gosto de sangue. Gon, em vez de tocá-lo, estava puramente o abraçando com um dos braços e com a outra mão em seu quadril, passeando com os dedos aqui e ali. Estava-o puxando com tanto ardor para perto que não havia uma parte de Killua que não o sentisse. Gon o abraçou como quem quer proteger.

- O que foi, Killua? - ele murmurou, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos. - você mordeu o próprio lábio, eu tentei fazer alguma coisa, mas foi muito rápido...

- Não foi nada... passou. Eu me assustei um pouco – ele respondeu num sopro, tentando apaziguar com um sorriso. Viu no lençol branco as flores vermelhas de seu próprio sangue, uma gota nos lábios e queixo de Gon, e algumas em si próprio.

- O que te assustou? - Gon questionou confuso, mas aberto.

Aquela era uma pergunta traiçoeira - o questionador não sabia, mas ela o era.

- Foi um medo idiota. Eu fui um idiota, Gon. Tive medo de... medo de fazer alguma coisa que te fizesse ir embora... medo de machucar você. Eu sei, isso foi estúpido. - cuspiu as palavras desajeitado e envergonhado, tentando esconder um choro que insistia em lhe roubar.

Gon nada respondeu por um tempo, o que lhe causou estranhamento. Não era próprio dele escolher se manter calado. Mas naquela hora, foi assim. O moreno tirou dos bolsos um lenço, e mostrou a Killua um sorriso compreensivo, desarmado. Com o lenço, limpou gentilmente cada gota de sangue e saliva que seu machucado espalhou - de seu queixo, de seus lábios trêmulos que agora também estavam doloridos, de seu peito que subia e descia descompassado e pesado; e depois, limpou com os próprios dedos uma lágrima que pintava suas bochechas.

- Foi realmente estúpido - ele concordou, mas falando com o calor que lhe era próprio. - se você fizesse isso, eu acabaria voltando pra perto de você. Não é? Eu ia voltar, Killua... não ia conseguir ficar longe de você. Ia ter que fazer um esforço grande pra conseguir se livrar de mim.

Tinha certeza que em dezessete anos de vida nunca tinha sorrido tão sinceramente e sem manchas, sem tortuosidades, sem nada a esconder, como sorria agora. Talvez algumas vezes com a irmã mais nova. Mas Killua se esquecera um pouco da sensação, e Gon fazia questão de lembrá-lo. Tinha sido inútil limpar suas lágrimas; mais e mais delas caíram em sequência, seus olhos se debulharam e ele não podia fazer nada. O sorriso foi largo, molhado, deleitoso. Sua risada soou por todo o espaço do quarto, seu coração se encheu de luz do sol. Tentou esconder enterrando a cara no travesseiro, mas foi inútil. Gon o acompanhou em todo aquele rir e sorrir, não era difícil pra ele.

- Gon, você... você é louco. De verdade. É sério? Mesmo se eu te machucasse de verdade? - perguntou sem pretensões. Dentro de si, ele queria apenas beijá-lo novamente para dizer o quanto se sentia feliz com aquelas palavras, mas se controlou.

- Não sou tão fácil assim de machucar. - ele brincou lhe mostrando a língua, e brincou na nuvem albina de seus cabelos.

- Uma vez no fundamental, nós brigamos, lembra?

- Hun... ah, sim. Não lembro nem o motivo.

- Acho que foi por causa de um jogo. A gente não conseguia desempatar as vitórias. E uma vez não conseguíamos decidir quem tinha ganhado.

- Ah, é verdade! - Gon pegou o cobertor enquanto falava, cobrindo Killua com a grossa roupa de cama. - e acabamos nos batendo...

- É. E eu saí bem mais machucado. Você quebrou um dente meu e eu só consegui... bem, não precisamos lembrar disso agora - desconversou, não querendo lembrar de que perdera para Gon.

- É... foi realmente sem querer...

- Deixa disso - riu desdenhoso - você passou um ano inteiro me pedindo desculpas por esse dente quebrado. Já perdoei. Foi um bom soco.

- Mas por que você lembrou disso agora?

- Não sei - Killua fechou um pouco os olhos, voltando para o calor do abraço de Gon. Ele o recebeu prontamente, encaixando sua cabeça em seu peito. - você é realmente mais durão que eu. Eu sou realmente estúpido às vezes... sou um idiota, Gon.

- Não vejo um idiota em você. Você só é um pouco diferente de mim, mas eu gosto de você assim. Não fique mais com medo, é só isso - Killua sorriu, no secreto do cobertor, quando encaixou as pernas nas dele, os braços à volta de seu pescoço, de um jeito sem defeitos nem dores, nem desencontros. Se sentiu exatamente em seu lugar no mundo, sentiu-se em casa, sentiu-se vivo e feliz.

- Vai dormir? - soprou para o moreno.

- Não sei. Se quiser ficar acordado, eu fico.

- Eu acho que já vou dormir, Gon. Esse machucado... foi estúpido e está me incomodando.

Vindo do nada, Gon se curvou para ficar face a face com ele. E lentamente, encontrando Killua com a guarda completamente desarmada, plantou em sua boca um beijo gentil e vagaroso, como se fosse um primeiro, como se nunca tivesse tocado seus lábios antes e quisesse sentir cada canto pela primeira vez. Killua inclinou a cabeça para encaixar seu beijo no dele. O machucado já não sangrava nem ardia; havia uma certa dor, mas não quando Gon o tocava. Ele se afastou do beijo com o rosto plácido, um pouco cansado e sonolento, mas sorridente à sua maneira.

- Não faça isso de novo com você mesmo, Killua. Boa noite - ele soprou de volta, tomando-o de novo nos braços.

- Boa noite também. Não se mexa muito de noite, se não vai acabar me sufocando...

Tudo o que ouviu de Gon foi uma afirmativa arrastada, provavelmente, porque ele já ia com um pé no sono. Satisfez-se com aquilo e adormeceu no calor incessante do corpo do outro, puxando-o ainda mais para perto, onde queria que ele ficasse.

* * *

><p>Espero que estejam curtindo a história. Está aí mais um capítulo :)<p> 


End file.
